<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reproduction by Cloudd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964193">Reproduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd'>Cloudd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dante is not the original one, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Dante, 或许会有后续或许没有</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>97岁的维吉尔在但丁死后的第54年终于接受了心理医生的建议决定去云顶浪费一个无所事事的夜晚，在那里他遇见了一个伪劣的，却令他欲罢不能的复制品</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reproduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dv，2077人类au，2心3身d x 公司狗5v<br/>给没玩过2077的姐妹一个介绍：设定是只要有钱就可以永葆青春，而我们的公司狗老哥太有钱了<br/>原本是pwp所以一上来就是车，可能会有后续剧情这个要看我心情和手感<br/>第一次把开的车给别人看所以非常没有自信，看萎了别怪我嘤嘤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您可以连上我们的终端吗？”云顶前台的接待人员带着笑容对他说，维吉尔皱眉，“这有必要吗？”</p><p>“我们这边的算法是最顶级的，它一定会为您安排最适合的性偶。”前台笑容不变地解释道，想来也是，她被问这样的问题肯定是家常便饭。维吉尔强忍住皱眉的冲动，拉出手腕上的连接线——这套设备还是他今年才安装上的，他连手机都不太想用，然而这个时代催促着他前行。</p><p>他是第一次来这样的地方，若不是心理医生的再三强调他一辈子都不会踏进这里的大门。然而现实总是违背他的意愿：或许再这么下去他就要得赛博精神病了。因此他现在站在这里，笨拙地拉出连接自己大脑的连接线。</p><p>“如果您中途感到不适，可以立刻终止服务，请说出您的安全词，”她看向自己身前的屏幕，“……但丁。”他不假思索地选择了这个名字，尽管他有些不明白为什么自己要这么做。</p><p>“已保存。现在请您稍等片刻，”接待人员对他笑了一下，一个紫色的方框凭空出现在了他的视野中，维吉尔不习惯地眨了眨眼，感到有点头晕。“正在扫描您的个人档案……啊！您的匹配结果竟然只有一个人！”</p><p>“这很少见吗？”维吉尔有点开始头晕目眩了，他强忍着呕吐的欲望问道，前台点点头，“这非常的稀奇，但不用担心，这一个一定是最好的！让我看看……名字是托尼，这样可以吗？”</p><p>“可以，快点。”维吉尔开始觉得眼前发白，实话说他并没有对这块紫色的东西加以关注，只是盲目地回答了——他只想快点中断连接。</p><p>“嗯这边已经结束了，托尼在七号包厢，您可以断开连线了。”接待人员露出一个算得上甜美的笑容，维吉尔如释负重立刻断开了连线。</p><p>“您的武器请在前面的柜子存储一下，非常感谢您的配合。”</p><p>缓缓吐出一口气，头晕的感觉便被稀释了。维吉尔有些踉跄地移动到储物柜前，犹豫了一下，不情愿地将阎魔刀放了进去。</p><p>好了，他可以进去了，刚才她说是几号来着？对了，是七号。维吉尔开始紧张了起来，或许一开始他就应该找个别的方法来缓解他这该死的焦虑。</p><p>暧昧的紫色灯光和薄薄的烟雾笼罩在走廊中，如同一片桃色的海，要将他溺死在其中，维吉尔眯起眼睛按照发光的灯牌找到了所谓的“七号包厢”，他在门口验证了身份，看着包厢的门打开，露出里面的人，维吉尔停住了脚步。</p><p>那是一张极为熟悉的脸，在遥远的过去每天他都能从镜子里见到的那张脸。</p><p>他怀疑是自己刚才所选择的词汇招来了幽灵，但他很快就否决了这个可能性，在这个人格可以被数据化保存下来的世界中怎么可能有幽灵存在？</p><p>要么他被人捉弄了，有人恨他恨到不惜骇入虎爪棒的地盘就为了整他，但这个可能性也不大：他的信息应该全部都进行过加密——那套系统每年要收他12万欧元，他姑且对它还是抱有一定的信赖。</p><p>所以这只是一个和故人长得极像的……玩具罢了。维吉尔这么安慰自己，他现在极度地想转身离开，然而心理医生的话让他压制住了那种欲望。</p><p>所谓的托尼带着他早已死去的弟弟的脸看着他。</p><p>“维吉尔是吗？”他笑了起来，虽然是黑色的头发，但那张脸，这个五官，维吉尔是绝对不会忘记的，这是他在二十岁的时候每天都会一遍遍描摹的脸。</p><p>他差点就要将他的安全词脱口而出了，然而他想到，或许这就是为什么算法给他推荐了这个人的原因。</p><p>“……你就是托尼？”</p><p>“没错，我就是托尼。”他站了起来，向维吉尔靠近，他发现就连体格也如此相像，如果不是五百欧元刚刚从他的账上划走，他就要以为这是个梦了。</p><p>男人靠近他，近到快要贴上来的程度。他看起来很年轻，最多就是二十出头的样子，但是当维吉尔看进他湖蓝色眼睛的时候却有些不寒而栗，仿佛被猎人盯上，仿佛下一秒就要被撕碎，他看出了他的游刃有余。</p><p>维吉尔知道性偶的原理，他早就听说过这些行为芯片的高明之处，却没想到它竟能如此精准地模拟出他记忆中的样子。</p><p>“我还以为你绝对不会来这种地方，”他勾起嘴角，挑衅道：“是欲求不满了吗？”</p><p>“……别这么多废话。”维吉尔主动后退了一步，开始脱起外套，“你不要这么说话。”</p><p>他张了张口，安全词，那个名字就在他舌尖上打转，现在退出是明智的选择，然而云顶的气氛成功扼住了他的喉咙，让他起了放纵的念头。</p><p>“不这么说话我还能怎么说话，真是过分啊？”她装模作样地耸耸肩，维吉尔能感受到他贪婪的视线在他的皮肤上游走，他有些不适，却开始兴奋了起来。</p><p>“你硬了，为什么，光是被我看着就觉得受不了了吗？”性偶这么说，他上前一步拉进了两人的距离，像是要把他逼近墙角的样子，“让我来帮你好吗？”</p><p>“你到那边等着去。”维吉尔强忍着再度后退的冲动，他没想到自己这么快就起了反应。他还以为自己早就对这方面没有了需求。</p><p>“如果我不呢？”托尼环住他，维吉尔下意识地要挣扎，却感受到对方的手从他腰带的缝隙里钻了进去，“交给我吧，我知道你想要的是什么。”</p><p>“你什么都不知道，让你说出这话的只是算法罢了。”维吉尔反驳他，对方没有反驳，而是将头埋在他脖颈间，轻轻地用犬齿摩挲着他的皮肤，细碎的头发蹭的他瘙痒。“让我自己来。”他冷冷地说道。</p><p>对方举起了双手，做出投降的样子退到床边，依然用那种贪婪的视线扫描着他。维吉尔深吸了一口气，忽略了自己内心怯弱的想法，快速地脱下了身上的衣物。</p><p>将衣服随意堆在了地面，维吉尔赤脚走到床边坐了下来，他一丝不挂，性偶却还穿着全身的衣物从上往下审视般地看着他，这让他产生了自己才是性偶的错觉。“你还愣在那干什么？”维吉尔沉下脸这么说道，简直像是下一秒要拔刀那样，如果阎魔刀还在他手中的话。</p><p>托尼又笑了，这次他看起来更加年轻。他三两下把自己的上衣脱了，又解开裤子的拉链，却没有将其整个脱下来，维吉尔想起了很久以前的情事，有点紧张起来。</p><p>“你湿了吗？”他发现维吉尔盯着他看，戏谑地说道，维吉尔撇过头去，不自觉抓紧了床单。</p><p>“你真好看，”他俯下身来，右手摸着维吉尔的腰，视线在他的胸脯上游走。维吉尔闭上眼睛，“别自恋了。”</p><p>“不，我是说真的，你永远有与我不一样的地方。”性偶摸上他的脸，“这些地方让我着迷。”</p><p>“你想模拟他，就不应该说这样的话，”维吉尔嗤笑，抓住他的手腕，“他不会这么说。”</p><p>“你又怎么知道呢？我的小维吉尔？”他凑到维吉尔耳边，“你了解他吗？我是说真的。”</p><p>“你还做不做了？是想靠这些话白白消耗掉时间吗？”维吉尔冷眼看他，托尼挑眉，咬上他的嘴唇，没等他做出反应，便又将舌头探进他的口腔里。维吉尔猝不及防便顺从地让对方这么做了。</p><p>但丁很少亲吻他，那个家伙总是带着披萨和啤酒的味道胡乱地吻他的脸颊，擦得他一脸的口水；但是他从来不正式地以浪漫的方式吻他，而维吉尔也乐得如此。而眼前这个人却毫不犹豫地吻他——他想要掠夺着什么。</p><p>他感受到唇齿相接的触感，思维却逐渐发散了，就在此时，他嘴唇吃痛，男人和他分离，目不转睛地看着他，“你走神了，你在想什么？”</p><p>“——算了，不管你在想谁，现在就停止吧，”维吉尔摸了一下脸，血痕在他的手上划出来，他皱眉，对方却没有退怯的打算：“你眼前的人是我，你在和我在一起，知道了吗？”他伸手沿着维吉尔的下颚划过，让他强行抬起头来，手指抚摸着他下臼齿的边缘，温柔，甚至有些甜蜜。</p><p>那个家伙早死了，三十年前就死了。维吉尔盯着对方的眼睛这么提醒自己，他转移了视线，看着性偶伸手从旁边的柜子里摸出润滑油和保险套。</p><p>“好戏要开始了，”性偶勾起嘴角，维吉尔配合他主动将腿分开，黑发的男人满意地笑出了声，带着夸张的笑容扶着他的膝盖将他分开。性偶另一只手拿起润滑油，毫不犹豫地挤到自己的手上，维吉尔看着他裹上油脂骨节分明的手，不自觉咽了口口水。</p><p>他能清晰感受到对方手指进来的触感，撑开他敏感的内壁挤压着进来，缓慢而不容拒绝。许久没体验到这种感觉的维吉尔不禁哼了一声，性偶笑了，又加进来一根手指，“忍不住了吗？”</p><p>“快点。”他言简意赅地说，托尼便爽快结束了欲情故纵的戏码，他叼着保险套单手撕开了包装，拉下内裤让他早就立起来了的那个玩意露了出来。维吉尔看着他的尺寸咽了口口水，他越发觉得难以抑制地兴奋了。</p><p>男人带上保险套，将前端靠近了维吉尔的入口。他俯下身来，鼻息扫在维吉尔的颈窝，“你期待着我进来吗？”</p><p>“别说废话。”</p><p>“不要这么绝情嘛，你得告诉我你想不想——”他话还没说完就用行动自顾自地打断了自己的话，维吉尔只觉得一瞬间大脑一片空白，疼痛和快感如电流般涌过他的尾椎，他没忍住直接叫了出来，连小腹都感到充实。</p><p>“你真的很紧，我差点以为你没有经验，只是差点。”他说着什么，然而此时的维吉尔几乎要听不见他的话了——他有点耳鸣，只能不断深呼吸企图缓解这突如其来的充盈感，然后性偶开始动了。黑发的男人缓慢地将阴茎从他的体内抽离，又猛地回插回来。“但是你真的很渴望我。”</p><p>他加快了抽插的频率，交合的地方发出粘稠的水声，不知道是润滑油还是维吉尔的肠液。断断续续的呻吟不受控制地从他的牙关中泄露出来，和男人的低哼交织在一起。</p><p>“看着我。”他露出笑容。维吉尔开始觉得视线模糊了，快感侵袭了他的理智，将所有情感都赶出体外，他尖叫了出来。</p><p>“不错，你真的很乖。”男人把嘴唇贴上他的锁骨，牙齿轻蹭着维吉尔的敏感区；托尼再度加快了频率，两人的呼吸交织在一起，然后他选择了释放，低哼扫在维吉尔的皮肤上让他也想要高潮。或许高潮已经来了，才让他忍不住弓起了腰，迫切地想要二者交合的地方贴得更紧密。</p><p>不过托尼射完便干脆利落地抽了出来，维吉尔有些不满地呻吟，对方摸了摸他的脸颊算作抚慰，反而让他开始不好意思了。托尼把保险套摘下然后系起来扔到床下，维吉尔平躺在床上闭着眼喘气，深呼吸，等待着对方开始下一次。</p><p>“我们得公平一些，”维吉尔听见托尼这么说，然后感觉悬浮在他身体上的重量消失了，随之而来的是阴茎被温暖口腔包裹的感觉。</p><p>他模模糊糊地听见了男人的笑声，而不确定那是真实的，还是他和对方的共情——因为他能清晰感受到男人的舌尖轻触的感觉。</p><p>性偶的口活算得上是一流，这不仅让他回想起但丁。不要会错意了，但丁从来没有为他提供过哪怕一次真的算得上“爽”的口交体验，反过来也是一样的：这种精细的工作他们对他们俩来说都是挑战。</p><p>他射了，很自然的。用前面高潮的体验迅速覆盖了刚才的快感，两种截然不同的快乐在他脑中交错，他翻过眼，差点咬到自己的舌头。</p><p>“久等了，”他进来了，毫无征兆地，一瞬间被填满让维吉尔尖叫了出来，但这次有些微小的不一样。“你没带套？”维吉尔睁开眼质问他，托尼带着一如既往讨厌的“但丁式”微笑和他对视：“没错，我知道你喜欢这样。”</p><p>“你喜欢感受我的每一寸。”</p><p>维吉尔皱眉，确实这是他的喜好，但是他不喜欢有人肆意揣测他然后自顾自做出判断，他本想呵斥，还没开口，对方便坏心眼地开始技术精湛的抽插，让他再度陷入到那种甜蜜的陷阱当中。</p><p>他射了，全部射在里面，维吉尔可以感受到他的小腹隆起。他颤抖地喘着气，试图把过剩的情欲喷洒在云顶桃色的空气中，“我爱你。”拥有着他早已逝去同胞兄弟的脸的男人对他说，一遍又一遍。</p><p>“我爱你，维吉尔，我爱你。”</p><p>你又不是他，这对我来说这是一个谎言，什么都不意味。维吉尔要反驳他，话到嘴边又说不出来。</p><p>他不应该在这个时候想起自己的心理医生，会让他产生不必要的愧疚，但他确实想起了那个温柔的女性以及她对他说的话，他突然意识到这就是为什么她建议他到这里来，因为这里有最适合沉迷的，最最甜蜜而致命的谎言。</p><p>——它让人误以为被爱。</p><p>沉迷，放纵才是他的目的，但维吉尔突然清醒了，他不要这种廉价的安慰。他突然从快感的浪潮中抽身。被欲望赶出体外的神性在空中俯视着他们俩扭曲在一起的躯壳。</p><p>放开我。他听见自己说。</p><p>“这是为什么？维吉，你知道你累了，”男人对他说，他温柔地抚摸着他的脸，“你知道你累了，所以你才来找我。”程序终于露出了破绽，维吉尔明白这个破绽是因为算法想让他快乐，殊不知他的快乐总是伴随着痛苦，或者说相反。</p><p>但丁，真正的但丁不会让他快乐，那个家伙生下来就是要和他对抗，就是要反抗，抢夺他的权威，就是要爱他，于是折磨他。</p><p>“我不需要你。”他说。</p><p>“但是我需要你。”性偶说。</p><p>带着假面的男人带着情欲咬他，狠狠地，牙齿陷入他的皮肤，他的肌肉里，维吉尔知道这是因为算法知道他现在需要痛苦了。</p><p>“滚！”维吉尔用手肘击打他的肩，他很清楚自己的力量有多大。但是性偶没有知趣地离开，而是露出一个似笑非笑的表情，得意洋洋，让他想起嗜血而狡猾的猛兽。</p><p>“你又能拿我怎么办呢，维吉。”男人不怀好意地拍了下他的大腿外侧，这提醒了维吉尔他们的下身还连在一起。突然的刺激让他忍不住收缩了内壁，黑发的男人发出一声闷哼，“你还是不由自主地取悦我。”</p><p>“不要搞错了，我是你的客户。”他忽略了那些有些涩情的事实，企图让自己的语调变得平稳，企图让自己听起来不那么想被艹软了的biao子。他不清楚自己有没有做到，因为托尼很明显不打算退怯。</p><p>他示威性地抽回了一段，射进去的东西便跟着一起移动，让维吉尔感受到的快感进一步升华。他强忍住呻吟的冲动，指甲陷进了性偶的皮肤中。</p><p>如果是以前，如果是和真正的那个人，他们现在已经打了起来，但丁会徒手刨出他的改造装置，而维吉尔会让他半夜去找神机医把腿装回来。</p><p>但现在他面对着的不是但丁，而只是个冒名顶替的算法的奴隶。维吉尔看着他，看进他蓝色的眼眸中，露出一个微笑。</p><p>“是我的胜利，但丁。”</p><p>性偶一瞬间失了神，维吉尔知道这是安全词在发挥作用，强行停止这种操纵精神的程序。他耐心地等着，等着眼前这个人换上另一副表情，等着让自己痉挛的快感消退。</p><p>“等一下，这他妈发生了什么……？！”托尼，不，应该说是以托尼这个名字在这里工作的那个人回来了，他很快注意到了现在这个场面的尴尬，“我的天！总，总之，我先退出来好吧？”年轻人露出一种糅合了种种情感所以变得极度扭曲的表情问他，维吉尔点点头。</p><p>他扶着自己的家伙从维吉尔的身体里滑了出来，突兀地空虚感让维吉尔有些不适应，但紧跟着流出来的浓白色液体让他的“不满”很快化为了真正的尴尬。</p><p>而对方则有些束手无措地看着这一幕，维吉尔注意到他又硬了。</p><p>“……我去清理一下。”维吉尔合拢腿从床上站起来，他能清晰感受到又一股液体因为这一系列的运动顺着他的大腿根部向下流去，他甚至不知道还有多少，该死的，那个家伙是想让他怀孕吗？！“等我回来，我们再探讨一下刚才到底发生了什么。”</p><p>对方没吭声只是点点头，维吉尔突然想要叹气，他这才意识到自己做了什么——他和一个跟自己儿子差不多大的男孩上床了。</p><p>他推开浴室的门。这个房间配备的浴室还颇有情趣，从里面望不到外面，但他知道从外面看里面是多么的清晰。维吉尔将腿撑在墙上好让身体里的液体充分流出，他开始后悔刚才没有继续用套；他清理着后穴，知道对方现在正看着他，莫名觉得……有些羞耻。</p><p>果然从一开始这就是个错误的决定。维吉尔有点绝望，不过也只是有点。他整顿心情，让事态保持在他的掌控之下。</p><p>穿上刚从顺便从外面带进来的衣服，重新被有些保守的布料从头到脚严严实实掩盖让维吉尔有点安心，他回到了之前的状态（除了腰和腿的酸痛没有消减之外），看了一眼镜子中的自己后，他便推开门准备面对年轻的托尼。</p><p>他站在床边，用一种规训下属的语气这么说：“刚才的你想要袭击我。”</p><p>年轻人现在也穿好了衣服，尽管云顶给他配备的衣服只能称作是“布料”，但他尽可能变得体面了，可能是因为刚才的场景实在是太过于下流。“我注意到了，”他有点尴尬地补充道，“你脖子上的牙印，好像出血了，”</p><p>“我不会投诉你的。”维吉尔一语点出托尼的焦虑之处，尽管他看起来没有维吉尔一开始想象地那么不安：那是一种比起“担心丢了工作”更像“担心麻烦手续”的表情。</p><p>——他看起来和年轻的但丁很像。</p><p>该死，他还以为那种人格特征是性偶芯片作祟，可是为什么连他本人都那么……</p><p>“你不用担心，之前也有一些爱好奇特的家伙，做到一半喊安全词想我来操他们，我面对这些破事还挺有经验的，”托尼盘着腿坐在床上对他说，“更何况你还，事出有因。”</p><p>维吉尔不知道怎么回答这个安慰，只能尴尬地嗯了一声权当回应，然后两人之间就陷入了沉默。</p><p>现在几点了？维吉尔看了看时间，发现其实已经不早了。他们真正做的时间不长，他的钱全都花在了争辩和讨论上。这确实能算是一种另类的心里疗法，维吉尔意识到。</p><p>客观的，他确实变得轻松了不是吗？</p><p>维吉尔和托尼对视，最后他决定是时候结束这场闹剧了，他对年轻人简短地说了一声便打算离开，但是托尼叫住了他：“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“这是违反规定的吧。”维吉尔回头看他，静静地说。</p><p>“是的没错，但是我总觉得我一定要问你，不然我会后悔。”他耸耸肩，表情却不像肢体动作那么随意——他脸红了。</p><p>“你问了我也不会告诉你。”维吉尔回绝了他的请求。这个孩子不是但丁，他们的命运也不会再交错。</p><p>没错，就是如此。维吉尔对自己说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后续剧情会解释蛋怎么死的，这个au的尼禄和哥的关系等等（如果有后续的话）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>